Once In a Lullaby
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: En su camino a Dalton para espiar a los Currucas, Kurt se transporta a otro mundo a donde las cosas perdidas llegan. Allí conoce a Blaine y tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo. Traducción
1. Interludio

**disclaimer:** _Glee_ © FOX & RIB, _Once In A Lullaby_ © arainymonday  
**title.** Once In A Lullaby  
**genre.** Fantasy/Romance  
**pairing.** Blaine Anderson / Kurt Hummel, Jeff / OC, Nick / OC y otras parejas canon  
**summary.** En su camino a Dalton para espiar a los Currucas, Kurt se transporta a otro mundo a donde las cosas perdidas llegan. Allí conoce a Blaine y tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse a sí mismo de nuevo.  
**translated by.** A Dalton's Warbler  
**note.** Comencemos, primero, esta historia no es mía, es de arainymonday quien muy amablemente me dio el permiso para traducirla. Ya está terminada, por si alguien quiere ir a leerla en inglés. Esto es un AU {Universo Aterno} aunque tiene algunos detalles de la segunda temporada de Glee. El concepto sale del libro de Cecilia Ahern There's No Place Like Here (US) / A Place Like Here (UK) / Un lugar llamado Aquí (ES), no es necesario haber leído el libro para entender la historia ya que todo se explica en la historia, aunque es un excelente libro y les animo a leerlo ;DD

Un pequeño dato curioso que me da gracia a mí, pero no tiene por qué ser gracioso para ustedes, leí el libro de Cecilia antes de encontrar este fic y comencé a escribir mi versión. Luego encontré el fic y... XD Decidí no publicarlo para que no pensaran que andaba copiandole a arainymonday, pero me gustaba escribir de éste tema ._. (:why?!: T_T) Sin nada más que decir, disfruten…

* * *

**ONCE IN A LULLABY**  
**LIBRO UNO**  
**OVER THE RAINBOW**  
******INTERLUDIO**

* * *

Burt Hummel se sentó en aquella oficina lúgubre con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. A través del cristal de la puerta cerrada podía escuchar los teléfonos sonar y las conversaciones asíncronas llenando la estación de policía. Después de diez minutos de espera, la detective Caroline Hart entró por la puerta y se sentó tras su escritorio. Burt contempló a la mujer de mediana edad sobre los marcos de fotos que llenaban su escritorio. Fotos que Burt sabía contenían los rostros sonrientes de sus hijos. Los rostros sonrientes que ella vería cuando volviera a casa.

—Señor Hummel… Hemos hablado sobre esto antes. Si descubro algo será la primera persona a la que llame. De lo contrario, no hay razón para venir a la estación todos los días.

Burt agachó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por su calva. Suspiró con cansancio y parpadeó por la humedad que se hallaba en sus ojos. Treinta y un días. Treinta y un días habían pasado desde que Kurt fue a la escuela y no regresó a casa de nuevo. Por treinta y un días Burt ha dejado la luz del porche encendida porque el psicólogo del grupo de apoyo de personas perdidas dijo que un símbolo de esperanza ayudaría. Treinta y un días en los que solo había llorado cada vez que pasaba por la ventana del frente.

—Escuche. No puedo simplemente seguir con mi vida mientras mi hijo está en alguna parte.

—Señor Hummel, han sido treinta y un días y no tenemos ninguna pista. No nos estamos rindiendo, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer ahora. Como ya le expliqué, el caso de su hijo será revisado periódicamente…

— ¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Mi hijo ha sido empujado al último lugar de la fila?—demandó Burt, furioso.

—Quiero encontrar a su hijo, Señor Hummel. Quiero encontrar a cada niño en los expedientes sobre mi escritorio. Maldición, quiero encontrar cada niño que aparece en los expedientes. Hemos explorado todos los escenarios posibles, los probables y los poco probables sin éxito alguno. Los agentes del FBI que tenían asignado el caso volvieron a Cincinnati. Lo siento, Señor Hummel, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su desaparición, las posibilidades de encontrar a Kurt son escasas.

—No, me rehúso a aceptar eso. Mi hijo está allá fuera en algún lugar. Conozco a Kurt, y sé que está haciendo todo lo posible por volver a casa. Así que voy a hacer todo lo que está en mi poder para encontrarlo. Si la policía y el FBI no quieren ayudarme iré a otro lugar.

Para todo el cuerpo de policía, la detective Hart tenía ojos bondadosos. A lo largo de la investigación, había sido la que daba las malas noticias una y otra vez. Cuando el equipo del FBI había sido duro y torpe, ella había suavizado el golpe y Burt había llegado a creer que quería encontrar a Kurt tanto como él. Ella buscó en su cajón y sacó una tarjeta de visita.

—Éste es el nombre de un detective privado. Es el mejor en el negocio por aquí. Pero, Señor Hummel, tengo que decir que estaría realmente sorprendida si llega a encontrar algo que hayamos dejado por alto. No es el ego hablando. Cada agente y detective en este caso está de acuerdo.

Burt aceptó la tarjeta y observó el nombre: Christian Woodsen. Su agencia tenía sede en Columbus, unas dos horas desde Lima, pero Burt literalmente iría hasta el fin del mundo por su hijo. Asintió con la cabeza a la Detective Hart, a quien no vería otra vez en otros tres meses a menos que encontraran alguna evidencia, y se marchó de la estación de policía.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó al detective privado mientras trotaba escaleras abajo y a través del estacionamiento hasta su camioneta. Mientras escuchaba la línea de llamada, pensó en sus últimos treinta años. Perder a su esposa había sido una tortura, pensó que nunca volvería a experimentar un dolor tan angustiante. Y luego Kurt no había regresado de la escuela, no contestaba su teléfono y ninguno de sus amigos recordaba haberlo visto después de la práctica del coro y… Todo había sido una espiral desde ahí.

La Detective Hart y el Agente Barring habían interrogado a cada uno de los amigos de Kurt, abusadores y maestros. Todos dijeron lo mismo: el 9 de noviembre de 2010, Kurt Hummel, junior en la escuela superior William McKinley, había dejado el coro después del segundo periodo y nunca se presentó a la clase de francés del tercer periodo. Su auto fue hallado en el estacionamiento y todas sus pertenencias se encontraban en su casillero.

La administración no entendía cómo un estudiante podía perderse en un campus cerrado a mitad del día escolar. Buscaron por la escuela y alrededores sin lograr encontrar nada. No le habían herido ni dejado muerto en ningún lugar del campus. Al verificar el registro del teléfono de Kurt y su computadora no se alzó ninguna bandera roja. No había planeado escapar. Los abusadores que le habían amenazado con tanta frecuencia tenían una coartada fiable: estaban lanzando a Jacob Ben Israel al basurero. No había habido cambios en sus tácticas ese día. Ni los estudiantes ni la facultad habían visto a alguna persona sospechosa en el campus.

La policía estaba atónita. Cada vez que pensaban que tenían una pista, terminaba siendo un callejón sin salida. Era como si Kurt se hubiese desvanecido en el aire. Como si hubiese desaparecido a través de una barrera en una plataforma a un tren que no debía existir, como si hubiese entrado a un ropero, como si se lo hubiese tragado un ciclón, como si hubiese volado al más allá de la segunda estrella y derecho hasta la nueva mañana.

Kurt Hummel estaba no podía ser encontrado en ninguna parte.


	2. Uno

******UNO**

* * *

— ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y vas a ponerle un poco de veneno para ratas a esos viejos Jell-O o vas a visitar a los Garglers?

Kurt apretó los labios ante la impertinente sugerencia de Puck y dejó salir su frustración como un suspiro y una serie de movimientos bruscos. Recogió sus tablas de diseño y salió de la habitación. Ni uno solo de los otros chicos lo llamó de vuelta o regañaron a Puck. Porque así es como el coro trabaja ahora.

Kurt no tuvo un compañero de dueto. Kurt podía ser más útil si se iba.

Bien. Si eso es lo que querían, Kurt iría espiar a los Warblers. Él atravesaría la ciudad por su cuenta a otra escuela donde los niños ricos mimados, con toda probabilidad, le darían una paliza por espiarlos. Pero bien. Si todos sus amigos pensaban que para eso era lo único que servía, lo haría.

Se detuvo junto a su casillero y sacó todos los libros escolares de su bolsa mensajera, con excepción de la partitura que tenía que practicar para la competencia de chicos contra chicas (si es que se decidían por seguir las sugerencias superiores de Kurt al fin y al cabo) y su libro de francés. Se arregló la corbata, se puso su chaqueta y cerró la taquilla tan silenciosamente como la cerradura metálica le permitió.

Kurt tuvo que tomar un desvío por el pasillo de Atletismo porque oyó hablar a la entrenadora Sylvester con Becky y, por supuesto, no le permitiría salir de la escuela a mitad de día escolar. Probablemente utilizaría el intento como excusa para disolver el coro de nuevo. Se dirigió a la puerta de discapacidad en la parte posterior de la escuela.

Una ligera lluvia había comenzado en algún momento desde la escuela comenzó y pintó todo de oscuridad. A medida que caminaba por la rampa, buscó en su bolso por la sombrilla compacta que llevaba para situaciones como éstas que podrían arruinar su cabello cuidadosamente peinado.

Kurt se detuvo abruptamente en la parte inferior de la rampa para discapacitados con los dedos congelados alrededor del mango de plástico duro de la sombrilla. Acababa de salir de William McKinley y, sin embargo, era claro que no estaba en el estacionamiento de William McKinley.

Para empezar, no había ninguna plaza de aparcamiento, solo un montículo de hierba salpicada de dientes de león de color amarillo y gris. A lo lejos, las turbinas de viento gigantes giraban lentamente. Más allá de las turbinas, los dientes irregulares de las montañas bajas y grises invadían el cielo lavado por la lluvia. Kurt se volvió en un círculo hasta que se enfrentó a la puerta por la que acababa de entrar. En lugar de ver las puertas de metal de su escuela secundaria, se encontró con una puerta de madera blanqueada conectada a un invernadero.

Por un momento, Kurt sólo pudo mirar con la boca abierta. Antes de que la confusión inicial pudiese empezar a desaparecer, la puerta se abrió y Kurt se encontró cara a cara con un adolescente unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él. Tenía el cabello rizado y unos sonrientes ojos avellana enmarcados por un par de anteojos rectangulares.

—Disculpe—murmuró Kurt. Sintió que estaba bloqueando la salida del otro chico, pero no podía conseguir que sus piernas se movieran hacia algún lado—. ¿Puedes decirme qué está pasando aquí?

—Eres nuevo aquí—. No era una pregunta. El otro chico empujó una gran cesta de mimbre vacía que llevaba y le tendió la mano—. Soy Blaine.

—Kurt.

El instinto le dijo al cerebro de Kurt que llevara el brazo en alto para un apretón de manos. Blaine, sin embargo, no soltó su mano. Dejó caer la cesta de mimbre junto a la puerta, y tiró con suavidad de Kurt hacia el interior del edificio con cúpula de cristal.

—Vamos. Te llevo para que te registren y allí te explico todo.

Kurt no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, excepto que un chico guapo llamado Blaine estaba sosteniendo su mano y le llevaba a través de las hileras de plantas y hierbas en macetas colgantes. El olor húmedo de la tierra le recordaba a Ohio durante la primavera, pero era noviembre, y amistosas voces de los jardineros del pasillo de al lado no sonaban a inglés.

Blaine miró sobre su hombro al chico nuevo. Tenía los más bellos ojos azul-verdes que se lanzaban en todas direcciones y tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto que poseía cada persona cuando llegó por primera vez. Parecía etérea en su delicado rostro en lugar de pánico. Blaine hizo una seña a Binaya al pasar, y ella asintió con la cabeza de vuelta. Su inglés no era tan bueno así que las sonrisas y los gestos eran su único método eficaz de comunicación.

—Probablemente estás muy confundido en este momento—dijo Blaine—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Sólo hace un minuto estaba saliendo de mi escuela y ahora estoy... ¿dónde estoy?

—Eso es un poco complicado. Llamamos a nuestro pueblo Aquí. A mayúscula, nombre propio. Es como una broma por aquí. Este es el lugar donde las cosas perdidas se encuentran. Calcetines, llaves del coche, mascotas... la gente. Todo lo que perdió hace su camino hacia aquí.

Kurt dejó de caminar detrás de Blaine, quien también se detuvo de mala gana. A pesar de que sería mucho más simple registrar a Kurt antes de tener esa conversación, podía ver que eso no sucedería. Hizo un gesto a un banco con vista a las turbinas de viento a través de una pared de vidrio.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—Me temo que no es una broma. Todos pasamos por esto cuando llegamos por primera vez, Kurt. Tratamos de hacerlo pasar por una mala broma, un sueño o una alucinación. Pero es real. Entraste por la puerta de tu escuela y terminaste aquí. Estás realmente aquí, en carne y hueso.

Kurt se pellizcó y se estremeció. Blaine se echó a reír ligeramente.

—Pero... no entiendo. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Filosóficamente hablando, creo que no lo sé. Pero no sabía de mi antigua vida tampoco. ¿No hay una teoría científica en la que la existencia humana es una alucinación compartida de una mente de colmena en otra realidad? Bueno, de todos modos, si Descartes tiene razón, yo estoy aquí porque creo que lo estoy.

—Muy intelectual de tu parte.

Blaine se echó a reír otra vez—. Mis profesores estarían encantados de escuchar que su duro trabajo ha dado frutos.

Kurt se sonrojó tan pronto como el cumplido dejó su boca. Culpó a su cerebro confundido y a los estímulos impactantes por hacerle balbucear lo primero que le vino a la mente. Decidió ignorar su tontería de conversación sería el mejor curso de acción.

—Así que, ¿hay escuelas aquí?

—Tenemos casi todo a lo que estamos acostumbrados, a excepción de las estaciones de servicio y los teléfonos celulares. No existen combustibles fósiles aquí, y no ha habido nadie con el conocimiento adecuado y la ambición suficiente para reintentar la tecnología celular aquí. Te mostraré el camino hacia el edificio administrativo.

—Pero hay luces. Electricidad.

—Debido a que tenemos viento, sol y agua aquí. Debes tener un millar de preguntas, y te prometo que todas serán contestadas. Pero por ahora, realmente necesitamos registrarte.

Kurt le permitió a Blaine que lo ayudara a levantarse del banco y lo llevara fuera de los invernaderos. La ligera llovizna en el aire se sentía bien en su cara después de la humedad del invernadero. En la distancia, los edificios de una ciudad se levantaron de un verde paisaje montañoso.

—Los invernaderos están justo en los bordes de Aquí así que no hay otros edificios que bloqueen la luz del sol. Tenemos que caminar un poco hasta llegar a la Administración, pero eso sólo significa que verás más de Aquí.

Kurt se quedó boquiabierto mientras caminaba por las casas estilo rancho y los escaparates con aspectos de caja. Todo se veía muy de los 1930 y pintoresco, pero la gente que daba vueltas por la mayoría por allí llevaba ropa moderna. El fashionista en él le daba varios años de antigüedad a la ropa, pero con algunos elementos nuevos apareciendo de vez en cuando. No había coches ni carreteras asfaltadas, solo aceras adoquinadas, desviadas un poco y desiguales. El ruido de fondo era totalmente diferente aquí. En lugar del zumbido de los coches por exceso de velocidad, había un profundo zumbido de decibelios de las turbinas de viento.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad, Blaine señaló los lugares de interés. No había estado exagerando, Aquí tenía casi todo: supermercados, hospital, escuela, parques infantiles, restaurantes, oficinas, almacenes, parques, oficina de correos, y más cosas que se escapaban de la atención de Kurt en ese momento. No había ningún banco, dijo Blaine, porque no había dinero aquí.

— ¿Aquí se estableció por los comunistas idealistas?—bromeó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió—. Nadie está seguro. Cada par de años alguien plantea la idea del dinero, pero nunca sale bien. Todos tenemos nuestros trabajos aquí y hay consecuencias por la pereza y castigos para las actividades ilegales.

— ¿Así que hay una prisión?

—Hmm. Uno de los edificios más antiguos de aquí, igual que en Jamestown.

El edificio administrativo era una estructura de piedra caliza con una estatua cincelada de una mujer en la marcha de la aviación sobre el césped. No vio la diferencia entre esta y la plaza de Lima o todos los centros de las ciudades del medio oeste que Kurt había visto. Un flujo constante de personas que entraban y salían de las puertas delanteras.

—Por aquí es donde los nuevos se registran—dijo Blaine mientras guiaba a Kurt por el lado norte del edificio.

Menos gente utilizaba esa puerta, pero había mucho más caos por ese lado del edificio. Una mujer que balbuceaba en un idioma de Europa del Este trató de luchar contra otras dos mujeres que intentaban hacer que entrara al edificio. Un niño pequeño en pijama que sujetaba un oso de peluche estaba llorando. Otros miraban en shock.

— ¿Puedo tomarlo como que reaccioné a la noticia que atribuí a una novela de fantasía mejor que la mayoría?

Blaine se rió un poco—En efecto, así es. A pesar de que podría ser ciencia ficción. Realidades alternas y cosas así.

—Espero que no. Preferiría haber terminado en Oz que en la Tierra–2.

El interior del palacio de justicia –o de la Administración, como lo llama Blaine– era justo lo que Kurt estaba esperando: todos de piedra caliza y madera oscura con un aspecto un poco envejecido, que databa del edificio. Un hombre alto, con un corte de pelo de estilo severo les indicó el escritorio.

—Kurt, este Soren. Es uno de nuestros administradores. Soren, este es Kurt. Me lo encontré por los invernaderos hace alrededor de media hora.

—Y ha logrado mantener la calma. Eso es bueno... e inusual—dijo Soren, con un pesado acento escandinavo. Miró de reojo a la mujer desesperada que se arrastraba a través de las puertas dobles—. ¿Te habló Blaine sobre Descartes?

—Lo hizo.

—Oh, ¿así que finalmente funcionó?—Soren se echó a reír. Blaine puso los ojos en blanco—. Te debo las próximas tres barras de chocolate que encuentre. Ahora, ve a sentarte mientras Kurt llena el papeleo.

Soren tenía un montón de papeleo para Kurt. Había información básica biográfica, los detalles de cómo había llegado a Aquí y la historia familiar y médica. Kurt se sentía un poco ridículo llenando todo el papeleo cuando nada de eso podía ser real. Sin embargo, siguió consejos de Blaine, ya que mantener la calma parecía una opción mucho mejor que gritar y llorar.

—Ya que Blaine te encontró, diremos que es tu mentor, ¿no? A menos que quieras solicitar otro.

Kurt parpadeó—. ¿Mentor?

—Sí, te enseñará y te ayudará a adaptarte a la vida aquí. Es similar a tu hogar, pero muy diferente a la vez. Es útil tener a alguien con experiencia dispuesto a ayudarte.

Kurt no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer allí por mucho tiempo. Tal vez un par de horas, hasta el final de la jornada escolar, pero luego volvería a casa. Pero la mano le dolía de tanto escribir, y los recién llegados llenos de pánico entrando por la puerta cada pocos minutos le pusieron los nervios de punta. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna objeción en contra de pasar esas horas con un con un guapo, inteligente y educado joven como Blaine.

—Si Blaine está dispuesto a mostrarme los alrededores—dijo Kurt.

Se estiró en su silla para observar al muchacho de pelo oscuro sentado en un banco en el vestíbulo. Tenía sus piernas cruzadas y estaba hojeando una edición antigua de Vogue. Kurt sintió que su corazón se movía en su pecho. El pelo teñido de Sam había confundido su radar gay, pero Blaine estaba prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo agitando una bandera de arcoíris.

Tal vez podía quedarse un poco más de tiempo de lo que había planeado...

Blaine levantó la vista de la revista cuando Soren le llamó. Se había quedado un poco absorto en un artículo sobre un nuevo programa de televisión llamado Project Runway. Kurt le miró con interés, lo que provocó que la respiración de Blaine se acelerara. Todo de Kurt le intrigaba, desde sus intrigantes observaciones hasta su atuendo a la moda, pero nada le atrajo más que la sonrisa de esperanza que había en los labios de Kurt y las estrellas en sus hermosos ojos.

Si Kurt no era gay, el mundo era un lugar cruel, muy cruel.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría ser tu guía, Kurt. De hecho, Soren, hay una habitación vacía en mi suite que hemos querido llenar por un tiempo.

Soren lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Blaine. Nada se le escapaba al psicólogo, esa fue una de las razones por las que había sido seleccionado para ese trabajo. Captaba señales de pánico y engaño mejor que nadie, y tenía la suficiente empatía, menos condescendencia, para que los recién llegados se sintieran bienvenidos allí. Pero leía a sus amigos con la misma astucia, lo que hacía difícil el engatusarlo para recibir favores de él.

—Creo que va a funcionar como una base temporal, pero sabes que tendrá que cambiar de lugar si la carrera de Kurt es diferente a la de tu bloque.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Soren. El danés negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos para luego estampar los registros de Kurt y colocarlos en un archivo con una ficha de A en el lado. Soren terminó el proceso de registro y le entregó a Kurt un paquete de información estándar: un mapa de Aquí, horarios de depósito, mesas de racionamiento, la aplicación de carrera profesional y un folleto de preguntas frecuentes que en realidad solo servía para plantear más preguntas.

—Todo esto es muy eficiente—observó Kurt.

—Hemos tenido mucho tiempo y práctica para perfeccionarlo—. Blaine mantiene abierta la puerta para Kurt—. No creería cuántas personas se pierden todos los días. No todos ellos terminan aquí. Algunos no están realmente perdidos, solo están desaparecidos o dando vueltas, pero hay un número sorprendente de personas en el mundo que han perdido su camino.

Kurt frunció el ceño—. Lo haces sonar como si estuviera ordenado que algunas personas va a terminar aquí.

—Tal vez lo es.

—Yo no creo en poderes superiores ni en el destino—dijo el chico más alto con firmeza.

—Yo tampoco, pero llegué a Aquí en un momento en el que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Mi vida era una tortura, y estaba muy enfadado por eso todo el tiempo, pero luego crucé una esquina –literalmente, quiero decir, crucé una esquina–… y acabé aquí. Todo cambió luego, tengo amigos, estoy feliz. Es como si tuviera que perderme para encontrar todo lo que había estado buscando.

—Creo que te contradices.

—No sería la primera vez. Lo que estoy diciendo, Kurt, es que nadie que tenga todo lo que quieren en su hogar ha terminado aquí. Somos, todos nosotros, en busca de algo cuando llegamos aquí. Sea lo que sea que estés buscando, tal vez está aquí, en algún lugar, esperando por ti.

Kurt miró hacia abajo, a la acera de adoquines bajo sus botas. Había estado buscando algo por mucho tiempo. Por mucho que amaba a su papá y sus amigos en Nuevas Direcciones, se sentía solo todo el tiempo. Sus ojos se movieron lateralmente hacia Blaine, y se preguntó si no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando el momento en que llegó.

—Bueno, entonces no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad—dijo Kurt, enderezándose.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Después de salir de la zona administrativa, Blaine dirigió a Kurt a lo largo de un camino que pasaba por debajo de un arco de enrejado con buganvilia que crecían alrededor de una sola palabra que envió un sinnúmero de emociones a Kurt: Broadway. Sonrió tan ampliamente que sus dientes se veían y Blaine se rió un poco.

—Esa fue mi reacción también. Todos los artistas viven y trabajan en nuestro Broadway. No hay muchos de nosotros, y todos tenemos otras obligaciones también, pero... somos como la versión de las estrellas de rock por aquí.

—Así que... espera. ¿Eres un artista?

—Soy actor, cantante y, a veces, músico. Estoy en el coro, y me encanta hacer musicales, porque son como lo mejor de ambos mundos.

La sonrisa de Kurt se extendía tan ampliamente que todos sus dientes se mostraban. Respiró hondo para tratar de apoderarse de sus emociones, pero la afluencia de aire sólo le hacía sentirse aún más aturdido. Agarró el mango de su apretada bolsa mensajera y siguió a Blaine a un edificio de ladrillo de estilo similar a como se imaginaba los nuevos bloques de apartamentos de Nueva York.

La planta baja era un espacio abierto con una mezcolanza de mesas y sofás. El hueco de la escalera de madera torcía las cuatro plantas que conducen a los pasillos flanqueados por las puertas. Al lado de cada puerta había un canal electrónico. Blaine salió del hueco de la escalera del tercer piso y abrió la llave de la habitación 305.

Dos sofás y una butaca formaban un cuadrado abierto en la sala de tamaño moderado. Estanterías empotradas en la pared, llenas de cancioneros maltratados y una pequeña colección de cintas VHS y libros de bolsillo maltratados. Un viejo televisor cuadrado, con un reproductor de vídeo, mini cadena, y clásico de Nintendo se encontraban en un pequeño centro de entretenimiento contra la pared. Cinco puertas marcadas 305A-E conducían a la sala de estar. Chaquetas tiradas sobre las sillas, los desgastes en el piso de madera y decoración en las puertas de la sala dio una sensación cómoda, acogedora.

—Es una vergüenza que nadie haya perdido su Blu-ray—comentó Kurt.

—Una gran cantidad de personas han perdido sus Blu-rays, pero las residencias estudiantiles son las últimas habitaciones que se actualizan. La Administración dice que debemos ocuparnos con estudio no entretenimiento. C es el cuarto de baño. Estoy e es el vacío. Es todo tuyo... hasta que Soren diga lo contrario.

La puerta crujió un poco cuando Blaine la empujó. El interior del dormitorio era mucho más pequeño y más marcado que la sala de estar. Una cama doble vestida con mantas azul oscuras estaba empujada contra la pared y un escritorio vacío y un armario tomaban el espacio restante. Kurt dejó caer su bolso encima de la cama y se volvió para mirar a Blaine.

— ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Bueno, podríamos ir al almacén para conseguir algunas cosas para ti. Debes tener una lista de verificación en tu paquete de información. O podría contestar mejor a tus preguntas. Creo que eso es lo que debo hacer como tu mentor.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí. En realidad nunca he sido un mentor antes—. Blaine se rascó con torpeza la parte posterior de su cuello—. Tuve uno, sin embargo, así que sé qué tipo de cosas debo hacer.

— ¡Qué tranquilizador!

Kurt se sentó con cuidado en el borde de su cama, por lo que Blaine sacó la silla acolchada y se sentó frente a él. Esperó pacientemente por Kurt a que formara una pregunta.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando me encontraste? Tenías una canasta.

—Oh. Eso es un pasatiempo. Soy un buscador. Las cosas perdidas aparecen por todas partes de Aquí. Iba a caminar por las colinas y buscar algunas cosas. Hay un montón de gente que necesitan suministros, así que muchos de nosotros vamos a encontrar cosas en nuestro tiempo libre. Eso es probablemente lo que están haciendo mis compañeros de cuarto, Nick y Jeff, en estos momentos.

— ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí? Quiero decir, Aquí."

Blaine lo consideró—. Acerca de 7,000. Pero es imposible mantener un censo con las personas nuevas que llegan al azar. Luego están todos los nacimientos y las muertes a tener en cuenta también, aunque hay mucho menos de lo primero. En su mayoría, las familias se hacen cuando los niños perdidos llegan y necesitan un hogar.

—Espera. ¿La gente vive toda su vida aquí? ¿Por qué no van a sus casas?

Blaine le dedicó una triste sonrisa de disculpa—. Lamento tener que decirte esto, Kurt, pero una vez llegas aquí no hay manera de irse. No se puede volver a casa.


End file.
